Destiny
by Monkeyforce
Summary: Rex was never good at following orders. But what happens when he's faced with his hardest one yet?
1. Chapter 1

**Generator Rex - Destiny: Chapter 1**

_Punch._

_Dodge jab._

_Counter._

_Avoid kick._

_Dodge katana._

_Catch follow up punch._

_Get feet swept out._

_Get thrown into observation window._

Rex sighed as his mentor stared down at him. For as laid-back as he seemed most of the time, the handler was surprisingly stubborn about when it came to earning permission to leave base.

"Alright, Rex, that's enough." Doctor Holiday called emerging from the elevator. "Time to call it a night."

"Eh?" Rex stared in disbelief at Holiday as he struggled back to his feet. Preoccupied, he missed Six's swift kick to his right leg.

Looking down, Holiday barely suppressed a snicker as she watched the boy reorient to his new favorite position, face down on the ground.

"Come on, Doc. One more try, I almost had him this time." Rex whined.

"Just like the last twelve tries?" Six asked.

"That may be so, Rex," Holiday said helping him up, "but it's getting late and I still need to talk with Six concerning a few...things."

Leaning against Six, she watched the characteristic droop of Rex's face as he tugged at giving up his pursuit. "I'm sure you can find time to go another round or two tomorrow," Holiday mentioned.

"Yeah, I guess I can, can't I?" Rex smiled as he gave the wall a playful slap. Standing up, Rex headed to the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Six." He waved and set off toward the dorms.

"Goodnight Rex," Six replied as he covertly wrapped an arm around Holiday.

Whistling absently, Rex wandered the building, still riding the adrenaline high from his sparring match with his handler in the gym. "_Man, this place is really different at night."_ He thought.

The lights were mostly on 'fire-safe' setting, so that firefighters could see if they needed to navigate through the building. Even the Providence kitchen, which was usually lit and running through all hours, was dark. Puzzled, Rex couldn't help but feel as something was wrong. As he climbed the stairs and arrived on his floor, the faint sound of music floated on the air.

"Now where is that coming from?" Rex wondered aloud. He stopped, swiveling his head in an attempt to locate the source of the music. For many months his had been the only room on this level. Passing his room, he silently followed the sound down the dim hallway. Near the end of the hall, he saw a pool of light spilling from a doorway.

'_Bingo_!' thought Rex as he moved to the side of the doorway. '_Now who-'_

"No, no, NO! That does not work," Kenwyn Jones growled, shaking her guitar and dropping it on a nearby desk. She grabbed the music in front of her and scribbled out her previous notes. She paused, before looking over the music again. She scratched a few new notes and brought her instrument back up.

"I thirst for water

I thirst for rain

Show me the brighter side

Of this terrible agony

Speak life into this body

Blind me in the light

Shine truth to shatter the night

From pain to bloodshed

The the heavens to the grave

If I never have to die

Am I even alive at all

What does it mean

To live the life I see"

Since when did Kenwyn play guitar? Much less sing? Granted, there was a lot that he didn't know about his off and on teammate, but still one would think he would have at least heard from someone that Kenwyn played an instrument! Leaning around the edge to confirm, Rex set his hands on the door frame, fingers resting slightly against the open door, and listened.

-

**Thud!  
**  
Startled, Kenwyn turned to the door, pausing in the middle of her playing, and lifted the bow to silence her violin. Staring at the door, she tried to discern if anyone was there. "Hello?" she called softly. Catching a familiar glimpse of orange on the floor, which she figured as an arm, she tried again. "Rex?"

The arm twitched, before moving into full view, becoming part of a jacket riding on the slumping shoulders of Rex.

"Um, hi?" he offered, scratching his head. "Nice room you have here. They just move you up?"

A small _'eep' _escaped Kenwyn as she hurriedly stashed the guitar under the bed and frantically covered the sheet music spread over the desktop. If she moved fast enough there was a small chance he hadn't heard anything and she could distract him. Rex was easy to distract. All she needed was...

"That was you playing, just now wasn't it?"

Kenwyn froze. That statement had crushed the faint glimmer of hope that she had held. She briefly considered denying it, but Rex wasn't likely to buy it. Not if he'd seen. Her shoulders slumped as she nodded.

"I didn't know you played guitar. It, uh, sounded really good." Rex said.

Kenwyn didn't say anything.

"Yeah..." Rex said, clearly trying to avoid the potential awkwardness that was surrounding the situation. "What's the song called?"

"My parents made me take lessons when I was younger," Kenwyn admitted. "It's been awhile since I actually played anything instead of just fiddling with it."

Rex nodded, "And the song?"

Kenwyn winced; she really wanted him to forget that part of the question. He wasn't supposed to know about this until it was finished.

"It's. . ." she paused, mentally scrambling for an excuse. "It's for a class. I'm taking it to help develop a new cover. Per Knight's orders." Blatant lie, but he didn't need to know that.

Rex nodded sadly, fully understanding finishing an assignment at the last hour.

"He's also the one who moved me up here. Said it'll be better for me to not be restricted." Kenwyn explained, trying to steer the conversation away from the song.

For once, Kenwyn's wish was granted. Rex apologized for intruding and claimed that his handler would be worried if he didn't return soon. He then beat a hasty retreat out of the room.

Kenwyn sighed. She had wanted him gone, but didn't want to say it in such conceivably mean terms. Getting up and locking the door this time, to avoid any more interruptions, she returned to the song that she was working on.

-

Bobo was lounging in his room watching television when Rex barged in smelling of slight perfume and sweat.

"Kid's got mail," Bobo grinned as he waved the envelope around. He paused dramatically, sitting up on the bed. "And it's from a girl."

Rex's initial confusion at Bobo's statement was quickly erased as the monkey moved his fingers to open the letter.

"Wait, give me that!" Lunging for Bobo, he grasped only thin air as the monkey ducked out of the way.

"Bye," he smirked, dropping the letter on Rex's head as he moved past, before taking off down the hallway.

"Stupid smart aleck monkeys, taking your mail," Rex grumbled as he opened the envelope to reveal a thank you card. Though it didn't come with a name, Rex was certain that it was indeed from a girl. The handwriting and perfume laden paper were proof enough of that. Writing it off as just another one of his countless fans, Rex threw the paper on his desk and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny - Chapter 2

Open up.

Check my diagnostics.

Stand back.

Hold on.

Watch as Angels rip apart the sky.

The Keep's belly opened as it flew past the crowd of screaming citizens below. With a quiet stare, I went back over what they had told me in the briefing. At 7:56 p.m., exactly two hours ago, someone phoned in about a large black creature roaming around this suburban Denver neighborhood. Making low whimpering sounds the creature gave the appearance of being injured as it drifted in the shadows. So being local Samaritans and wanting to do the right thing, a middle aged couple called the police.

When the the police showed up with Animal Control they all decided to venture out to go see if they could help it. But when they made contact with it the creature pounced on one of the officers, ripping him apart before attacking the others. It then chased the last of its victims through the backyard of this house. From there it has stayed.

Neighborhood was evacuated and Providence sent a containment squad in with orders to bring whatever it was back alive. The thing is alive alright. Can't say the same about the containment squad. Why wasn't I sent in first is anyone's guess. But I'm here now and that's the end of it.

Six was on the 'cure or kill' orders, as he chased down the EVO neighborhood to neighborhood. The EVO was a new one on me. Like me, it still looked human, questioning if it was the one called about. But that wasn't what got my attention. Though it happened randomly, whenever the EVO got within a certain distance of someone, that person would collapse where they stood.

A breeze sliced through the open door as Holiday walked up behind me. Turning I gave her a silent nod.

"It's killing off every living cell of random people." Holiday surmised. "But why I can't tell. It doesn't appear to be feeding off them."

"Contain it. I want it brought back and researched." Knight ordered over the communicator. "Keep it away from the more populated areas."

"Rex!" Six shouted, "Get your head out of the clouds!"

"Gotta go, Doc." I said falling backwards out of the Keep.

With a loud crash, the street exploded as I smashed down among the fleeing crowd. Cars screeched to a stop as they swerved to avoid the city's newest pothole.

Ignoring the gawping faces from passerby I climbed out of the hole."Hold on guys, this'll only take a sec."

"Rex." Six radioed. "Second house on your left. Move fast."

"On it." I answered following Six's instructions.

I ran through the open door and glanced around. When my eyes adjusted, I almost threw up.

Everything was covered in blood from the chandelier to the nails in the floorboards. In the living room I spotted at least six figures laying in large pools of blood. On the stairs, four more. And who knows how many were upstairs and in the other rooms. Blocking the kitchen, there was a large creature with many of its vital organs missing. But it wasn't what had done this. The large bite taken out of its chest proved that. It was more likely what the Animal Welfare guys had been called about. Come for a trickle get a fire hose I guess.

The bodies sprawled out in the living room all shared the same shocked expressions, like the face of what had done this was something horribly disfigured. From the smell, they were all still fresh possibly an hour and a half at the most. Bending down I closed the eyes of a little boy who was clutching a stuffed animal. I moved a gloved hand over my mouth to keep myself from throwing up as I stood back up. Then, something dropped to the floor behind me.

Surprised I whirled around and saw a figure with glowing green eyes. It was a young girl about my age dressed in a school girl's uniform splattered with blood.

I started retreating away from her, but slipped on one of the puddles of blood falling onto my back. She stood over me, a glare on her face as her eyes locked with mine. I started to get back up, my eyes staying with hers. My breath shallow, I continued my retreat to the door. In a flash, she grabbed my left arm and threw my body into a wall.

With a groan, I shakily climbed back to my feet and blocked out most of the pain. The girl stood still, waiting for me to make another move. A menacing grin spread across her face as I spit blood onto the floor.

"Let me guess. You're the one who did this?" I asked cracking my knuckles. "Always have to be the pretty ones."

She growled, charging me.

Sidestepping, I slammed her to the ground. She wailed as I delivered a kick to her now exposed stomach. Then, dragging her up to her knees I delivered a teeth-shattering punch to her jaw.

The EVO let out a strained growl and hammered one hand into the pit of my stomach. With a gasp, my breath was knocked from my lungs forcing me to release her. Instantly she rolled back on her feet and rushed me.

Still stunned from the sudden blow to my stomach, I didn't react in time and was slammed against the wall for a second time.

Stars erupt in my vision as blood started dripping down the right side of my face. One of her hands grabbed my head and snapped it to the side. She growled, using the other hand to break my nose.

Thinking fast I collected blood in my mouth and spit in the EVO's left eye. Instantly, her grip loosened and I fell to the floor. An angry snarl greeted my ears as her fist smashed through the wall where my head had been seconds before.

The EVO shook her head and chuckled. "Insignificant bug."

"So you do talk?" I asked, as I charged her. "Consider this my way of saying hello." I jumped off of a couch and landed a flying kick to her face.

She staggered backwards but recovered quick enough to grab at my leg and toss me out the front window. I came at her again and threw some punches and kicks at her face and stomach. She easily blocked them with her hands.

The EVO slammed me against a tree and started punching me senselessly. I got a bloody lip and cuts on my arms as I attempted to block her attacks.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Someone yelled from behind me.

"Interference!" The EVO growled stepping back.

I stood up shakily and spat blood on the ground. "What are you screaming about now? I'm not done kicking your sorry butt."

She glared. Shoving me aside she ran off jumping on a nearby house. She soon disappeared in the distance.

"Rex what is your problem?" Kenwyn shouted as she rushed up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Why are you here?" I asked shaking her grip.

"I didn't want you to be murdered by a freaking monster, that's why I'm here!" Kenwyn screamed back, getting in my face. She was crying.

"Kenwyn? I...sorry." I looked at the ground. "Thanks for coming."

She whimpered, still crying.

"I...um let's clean this up." I grabbed her hand and led the way back to the street.


End file.
